Moments
by tiny.scattered.angry.marks
Summary: Small insights into various moments of the next gen's lives. Contain OC's. Slash and Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've tried multiples times to write Fanfiction that I feel worthy of saying is mine. Not in a pretentious way but purely because I lack all confidence when it comes to believing I have the ability to do something. I have in my head various generations of Hogwarts characters however and I'm hoping from the title and description of this you realise this is 'Next Generation.' These are how I picture them, how they come alive in my head. Each character had their own story, something that makes them unique. I have here a moment from each of these people's lives. If there is one you particularly like; a character you wish to see a fiction on then by all means request and I shall give it 100%.**_

 _ **Anyway. On with the stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter stumbled tiredly through the library door. Getting shunned almost immediately by Madame Pince who sat behind her desk. Beady eyes zooming a million miles an hour through the shelves of books glaring at the people who touched them. He was clad in his scarlett Gryffindor Quiditch uniform, his broom hoisted wearily on his shoulder. He was concious of the mud that had started to dry on his trainers and silently prayed Madame Pince was too distracted to notice. His face ached and stung from where the ferocious pellets of rain had hit him. His cheeks were bright red from the slapping of the wind. He glanced around at the tables that sat teasingly around the room. Most of them were already occupied with first years scrawling down their homework hurriedly and seventh and fifth years who had begun studying for OWL'S and NEWT'S.

There wasn't an empty table in his line of sight so he journeyed further into the vacinity scanning the rows of books. All the tables in the isles such as charms and potions were full. He wasn't particuarly bothered by it himself however. He wasn't here to do Homework. He'd reached the back of the library now finally finding a table that didn't look it would crash under the weight of ten people, fifty books and a toad. This table however unfortunately held one occupant far more worse than a bunch of swotty Ravenclaws. It homed one Ravenclaw in particular Ares Brown. Granted Ares was a fifth year and rather small and James could take him in a fight but he had a brother. Who was a Slytherin. He hated Slytherins much more.

For a few minutes he just stood there akwardly. The portrait of some woman behind Ares' head rolled her eyes at him and made a signal he was sure meant 'either piss off or sit down!'

He coughed once, realising maybe the fifth year wasn't aware of his presence. He was correct it turned out as the boy startled a bit. Choking on the Shrinking Seaweed he was gobbling down. His hair had fallen into his eyes so the boy blinked a few times to rid it. Then he turned to James and simply nodded. Going back to reading.

James suddenly felt really offended. He huffed in annoyance and dropped his broom to the ground. Hoping to get a reaction out of the teen. Nothing. Ares just turned his page. James started tapping his foot. Nothing. Not even a sigh. He couldn't take it. He wasn't as egotistical as Albus claimed he was. He wasn't a bully or closed minded and he certainly didn't feel the need to place him self in the middle of everyone's attention but Ares was different. There was the obvious reason of course but no one gave any mind to that. To everyone at Hogwarts Ares had always been a boy. No, it was that when James and Ares were in the same room there was a kind of rehearsed drama. Rude remarks and spiteful insults usually about Ares having a mother who wasn't exactly shy about the number of men she slept with, and James being a blushing virgin as he was 'saving himself for when it felt right.' That infact wasn't even true. Yes he had a girlfriend, Primrose, yes they were in a long term relationship and yes they hadn't... sealed the deal... but she wasn't the first person he'd been with either and probably wouldn't be the last. He was in still in School after all. There was a whole world of people out there.

He looked at the watch that was on his wrist. It was muggle and very battered but it did it's job and he didn't see the need to buy a new one. It had been almost fifteen minutes now. Fifteen minutes and all he'd gotten was a nod. A nod. He couldn't for the life of him work out why they were sitting in almost companiable silence. He decided in that moment that if Ares wasn't going to do or say anything neither would he. He reached into the pockets of his robe and pulled out a small pot of blue ink, a quill he'd stolen from Lily and a crumpled up piece of parchment. He unscrewed the ink bottle carefully making sure not to spill any.

'Oh thank god. I seriously thought you were just going to sit there akwardly.' James jumped. Which in turn made him tip the bottle of ink all onto his parchment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before growling in Brown's generall direction.

'What the hell! You idiot, look what you did.' He heard Brown scoff and then there was a rustling, a mutter of words and in place of the old soiled parchment was a stack of clean stuff. James just looked behind him to see if anyone had noticed. He wasn't sure why he wondered if people had seen he just kind of did. Over by the section marked 'Magical Catastrophies and their cures,' he spotted Molly and her friend Jospehine Shipp. They were too engrossed in a couple of large tomes to have witnessed anything.

'Do I get a thank you?' Ares asked. His eyes were sparkling and there was a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. James spluttered for a few moments.

'Thank you. Though you didn't have to do that. I could have handled it myself.' James watched as Ares rolled his eyes. Then continued to watch as the boy removed his school robes revealing a very neat looking shirt. James proceded to find himself copying Ares and took of his Qudditch robes leaving him in a blue T-shirt. He looked at Brown and saw he'd been staring. Not in a way that indicated he'd been checking James out but just looking as if waiting for him to be finished.

'What are you doing?' He questioned.

'Writing a letter to my parents.' James muttered. Ares nodded. Then pulled his box of shrinking seaweed closer and took another handful. He looked up at James.

'You want some?' Ares offered. James looked at the box in disgust then shook his head.

'I don't get the point of it. I mean why does it need to shrink? It's also so foul in taste I wouldn't feed it to one of Hagrid's 'pets'' Ares grinned.

'It shrinks because it's a weight loss product. Idiot. You can put as much in as you want and it shrinks to half the size before you eat it. Therefore your mind thinks your getting full when really your not actually eating that much.' James nodded slowly fiddling with the end of his quill. 'I have ice mice. I brought some for my girlfriend but she broke up with me and I don't like them.' He pulled out a tiny little Honeydukes bag and pushed them across the table top towards James. He took them gingerly.

'Cheers.' The Potter boy muttered. He didn't look at Ares when he said it. The situation was too wierd. 'Sorry about your girlfriend.' He added. He picked up one of the little sweets and put it in his mouth. Laughing as his teeth began to chatter.

'Don't worry, I mean it's not like I liked her or anything.' Ares had said it with such nochalance it took him a few minutes to comprehend what had been said. James stared.

'She was your girlfriend right?' He asked.

'Yeah. Look. Don't worry. Do you need help with your letter?' James was confused. Then he remmbered the parchment and ink he'd abandoned. He nodded.

'Yeah sure.' He watched cauciously as Ares vacated his current chair in favour of one sandwiched almost directly next to James. When James turned he realised how close the boys face was. They were staring eye to eye and James could feel his breath begin to mingle with the Ravenclaw's. He gulped a little. Shifting slightly.

'What do you mean you didn't like her?' He whispered. Ares didn't respond for a while. Didn't blink.

'I think you know.' He replied. They remained perfectly still. Then somewhere among the shelves someone moved their chair and they pulled back.

'I have a girlfriend.' James said. His face and neck were burning and his eyes flittering around the room rapidly. They landed on the portrait of the woman again who seemed to now be glaring at him.

Ares opened his mouth turning to James.

'Yeah. So did I.'


	3. Chapter 3

He felt the wall hit his back but didn't wince. Didn't need to. It wasn't how this worked. It had taken him a long time to discover it but Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy really just didn't care. Not about how much it hurt Al to keep doing this. To keep giving in. Scorpius didn't care about how he hurt when he lied to his parents about being okay. Scorpiu Hyperion Malfoy couldn't care and never would. Albus Severus Potter knew he deserved more.

Though in the dead of night Scorpius would come crawling in and invade the warmth he'd created to drag him off and make him cold. Al would will his mind to reject the gentle touches and whispers in favour of living a life in which he could get better. Though it stayed in his head. For the words never reached his mouth and he'd find himself with his back hitting a wall. That's when he'd learnt not to wince.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy didn't deserve to see his responces. Would never earn the right to see how much Albus secretly enjoyed how hot his breath was and how his fingers touched all the right places. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had ruined him but he would never know that. So Al learnt to stand there. To take all the stimulation yet ignore it. He learnt to supress the tears when he felt his cum hit Scorpius' mouth. He learnt to block out the whispers of reasurance. The promises that they could be together. They couldn't. He was Albus severus Potter and the other Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It just wasn't supposed to happen.

He lived for when he could ind his way back to his cocoon of blankets. For when he could fall asleep instead of cry. For when he could be with a Malfoy who truly deserved him.

In Albus Severus Potters dreams he could be with Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine Shipp giggled softly into the palm of her hand. Next to her Molly was trying desperately trying to hide her self behind a dusty tome. Across from them James was looking desperately around. Then he turned back to Ares and continued their conversation.

'I always knew that kid was gay.' Molly stated. She'd put the book down now though her eyes were still glued to the talking pair. Josephine giggled again and nodded. She'd had her suspicions as well. She reahed to her chest out of habbit and began to play with the head girl badge pinned to her chest.

'Yeah. But James isn't is he?' As far as she was aware James was in a relationship with that Primrose girl. Josephine didn't particuarly like her, too judgmental and her hair was too perfect. Then she studied James closer. Noticed how him and Ares were side by side now. Josephine turned and noticed that Molly was wide eyed. Then just as they were about to do... something. Her and Molly were leaning so far in their seats now she was sure they'd be seen. Then she sneezed. It took her completely off guard. Molly jumped and knocked the book onto the floor. It made a thud and she cursed.

'Idiot.' Jospehine hissed. When they looked at the two boys again James was leaving. He walked past their table and glanced at them. Though carried on walking out of the library. Josephine sighed in relief and took a hairband of her wrist to tie up her hair. It annoyed her when it was frizzy, though she'd run out of her hair cair stuff.

'When in Merlin's name did you get a tattoo?' Molly gasped.

'What?' She asked.

'There on your wrist.' Molly grabbed her left arm and shoved it in her face. There right before her on her wrist was a small black heart.

'Oh that, no Molly it's muggle. It's fake. Not real.' Molly rolled her eyes.

'Yes I know what fake means, thank you very much.' Jospehine laughed. Molly was lightly tracing the pattern on her skin. 'Is this because of Dominique?' She asked carefully. Jospehine looked into her eyes. They were almost hesitant.

'Yeah. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' Josephine took her wrist back and rubbed it absent mindedly.

'It's OK.' Molly looked around then shuffled closer. 'Hey can I tel you something?' Josephine nodded.

'I have a crush on someone.' Josephine gasped.

'Why did you not tell me.' Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Hey, who is it?' Josephine asked kindly. She took Molly's hand and rubbed it gently. 'Is he younger?' She queeried. Molly nodded again and when she opened her green eyes there were salty tears pooling gently in them.

'Yeah. You know though he has a friend who I think he secretly loves. When he looks at her he seems happy. I just. I've been watching him for so long. I think I might love him.' There were tracks down her cheeks now and her lip was trembling. Josephine pulled her carefully into a hug. Patting her back and humming softly.

'Charlie doesn't look at her like he looks at you though. I've seen it. I'm not too caught up in my own problems.' Molly stiffened slightly at Jossphines scotish lilt. She nodded slowly. They stayed like that for a while.


End file.
